


[Podfic] Fucking With Gender Norms and Sticking it to the Man

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Joe Ratcliff
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's worn eyeliner since he was, like, 16 or something but it's not, like, a political statement or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fucking With Gender Norms and Sticking it to the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fucking with Gender Norms and Sticking it to the Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301017) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Time:** 06:05 mp3 5.6MB, podbook 3.4MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013001.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013002.zip)

 

**Author's Note:**

> More of the coffee!verse. I am still having ALL THE FUN. ALL the fun is MINE. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Downloads hosted on the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com).


End file.
